Tease
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: All that rough tugging, biting and licking. It was a sensory overload to his already lust-addled mind. He offered little resistance as Malik threw him onto the ground, breath picking up in excitement.


**- :. .: -**

**..:TEASE:..**

**- :. .: -**

**Disclaimer:** Assassin's Creed and all of its characters are property of UbiSoft. I do not profit from it, apart from getting entertainment from doing my fanfiction and improving on my language and writing skills. Also, all events and characters are purely fictitious and any similarities to people or events in real life are purely coincidental.

**Fandom:** Assassin's Creed

**Author:** Heian Edenwood  
><strong>Co-Author<strong>: phineas77

**Beta-Reader: **-

**Listening to:** -

**Pairing:** AltairxMalik

**Warnings:** Cussing and heavy sexuality - you have been warned. Not for homophobes either.

**Author's Note:** I have no words for this... Ol' Phineas plays an awfully smexy dom!Malik. Part 1 of an ongoing RP. I might want to get started on non-smut after this one though.

I play Altair.

Phineas plays Malik.

**Summary:** -

* * *

><p><strong>- :. .: -<strong>

**.:CHAPTER 1:.**

_-:Sweet Domination:-_

_Altair saw white momentarily before he let out a breathless command, "Suck."_

**- :. .: -**

Some days he hated living in the desert.

Most of the time, Malik could take the heat, even preferred it over the freezing nights when he couldn't stay warm to save his life, but today he hated it with a passion. He sat behind the counter, sweating through his robes, his dark hair matted and dripping down his neck, trying to work through his discomfort. But even so, sweat dripped down his nose and blurred the ink on the parchment, and after an hour of trying to correct his mistakes, Malik snarled in frustration and swiped everything off the counter, sending inkpots and parchment flying, only to splatter all over his Dai's robes.

He glared down at himself, a steady stream of hissed curses falling from his mouth as he stormed out into the entryway, tearing his clothes off until he wore nothing but his breeches and boots, a sinful groan leaving him as the air was allowed access to his fevered skin. Tossing his clothes aside, Malik braced himself on the edge of the fountain and dunked his head in the cool water, sighing in relief when he came up for air, trails of liquid streaming down his back and shoulders.

His robes lay forgotten, pooled on the floor while he continued to splash water over his darkly flushed body until goosebumps tingled over his flesh and he could breathe again. Malik glanced down at the pile of linen and snorted, turning his back on the fountain and heading back inside, hand running through his wet hair.

A flash of white streaked overhead blissfully unaware commoners. Clutching the bloodied feather in his hand, the figure effortlessly leapt across the buildings of Jerusalem - or so it seemed. Keeping to the shadows as much as he could, he sought to reach the Bureau in record time. A grin lit over his face as he thought of the scathing remarks the Arab would hurl at him.

He wouldn't admit it but it turned him on beyond belief. To see those sable eyes flashing. To see those lips curl into a snarl. Allah, those lips which he wanted nothing more than to cover with his own and plunder. Just the thought of it made his blood boil and heat pool within his belly.

Resolutely, in spite of the heat beating down on him, the figure ran towards the general direction of the Bureau. Soon... soon...

"Stop. Get down! You're not allowed up here!"

Altair was snapped out of his lust-tinted reverie at the order and the warning thunk of an arrow beside his head. Cursing half-heartedly at the distraction the mere thought of Malik posed, he swiftly shifted behind a chimney.

The archer merely cursed in Arabic, muttering darkly about infidel citizens, before he moved towards the chimney. Meanwhile, Altair had silently climbed to the top of the chimney and he squatted, waiting for the guard to come within range. Altair felt a maniacal grin pull at his lips as the adrenaline of a hunt started coursing through him.

"This is your last warning. You are-"

The archer never got to finish his words as he rounded the corner before he fell to the rooftop, lifeless. A quick hiss of metal and a quickly muttered prayer were the only sounds made by Altair before he was dashing off towards the Bureau again.

He knew he should have been respectful towards the dead but he'd be damned if he further delayed any chance he had to see Malik.

Moments passed in a blur before he was right at the entrance. Wiping his brow of the sweat caused by sweltering heat and running, he crouched, ready to enter into the Bureau when a flash of dark skin caught his eye.

He still felt the rush of the kill and was giddy with it. Scarred lips were quirked into a feral grin. Dropping in silently, Altair slinked towards Malik - who was still unaware of the man behind him.

Malik paused in the doorway, knowing he should at least attempt to rinse the ink from his robes before it fully dried, but not really wanting to spend another second under the sweltering sun to do so. He shook the water from his hair and tossed his head back, eyes shut against the light, grumbling. Today was such a crappy day.

Fine. He would wash his damned robes, but he wasn't wearing them. Not today. Visitors could deal with his exposure or he would kick them out, it was that simple. Somewhere in the distance, he heard the fading sound of the alarm bells. Hmph.  
>Altair must have succeeded for once.<p>

_Allah, damn._He looked fine enough to eat.

Wrapping his arms around the man before him, Altair didn't give the other a chance to react before the sound of metal being released was heard. Pressing the blade to Malik's neck, Altair growled, "Hello Dai."

Malik tensed, suppressing a shiver as the cold metal skimmed over his throat and silently cursing himself for not paying more attention. "Fail miserably again, novice," he said coldly, as if the other didn't have a blade pressed against his throat.  
>And what if he did? It was too hot for his shit right now. "Let go of me."<p>

Oh. Fuck. That had gone straight to his stirring member. Altair suppressed a shiver of delight at the venom laced in Malik's words.

"And what if I don't?"

Altair smirked as he began nibbling at salty skin. He gave a small muffled moan, relishing the taste of sweat, salt, parchment and -unf- Malik.

A long, heavy breath left him-no. Altair was NOT fucking with him today. He was not.

Malik tried to ignore the mouth on him and grabbed Altair's arm instead, pushing the blade away from his neck while the assassin was preoccupied with his skin-and dear fuck it felt good no no it _didn't_-glaring at the man over his shoulder.

"You WILL let go," he snarled lowly, eyes threatening, "Because I fucking told you to, novice. Now get away from me before I lose my patience."

Altair ignored the threat in spite of it being a loaded one. Smirking, he merely left his position at Malik's neck and shifted over to his ear. Taking a delicate lobe, he licked it slowly before closing his mouth over it.

"Mm-Malik," Altair moaned breathlessly into said man's ear.

Free hands roamed over the expanse of dark flesh, tickling sensitive skin. Goosebumps rose over where scorching hands passed. Golden eyes lit deviously as a plan formed within Altair's mind.

Letting his hands move over to Malik's back, he felt around before pressing firmly into tense shoulders, "Mmm... Malik... you work so hard behind that desk all that time... let me make it all better for you..."

Malik could not stop the heady groan that Altair's hands forced out of him, his body very nearly going limp against Altair's as his hands kneaded diligently into Malik's muscles. Damn stupid fucker, Malik would kick his...oh shit that felt good...half of him wanted to just melt into the floor right then and there, but the sweaty, irritated, overheated half would not let him.

"Your very existence makes it worse, Altair," he grunted, the threat in his voice still sharp though his body was becoming increasingly pliant, much to his frustration, "if you wish to make it better...go fuck yourself and leave me be."

Altair hummed nonchalantly, not paying attention as he returned his attention to Malik's neck and sucked on it. A bruise was fast forming. He just couldn't get enough of Malik's taste. Letting his hands slip lower, he felt tension just below Malik's shoulder blade and firmly pressed his fingers in. Firmly rubbing the knots out, Altair gave a low chuckle as Malik let out a guttural moan.

He took in a sharp breath at Malik's words. Fuck himself? Now that was an idea.

Nuzzling his nose into Malik's downy hair, he sniffed deeply. "Fuck, Malik. I love the way you smell..."

At this point, Malik was almost putty in his hands though the glower remained ever on that handsome face. Seizing the opportunity, he swiftly twisted Malik's arm and slammed him into the wall with his body weight.

"Aah! Damn it!" Malik arched under him, trying to find some leverage and throw off his weight, twisting and writhing against him, each movement sending a jolt of pain up his arm (his only arm, shit if he breaks it...). "Fucking bastard! Get the hell off of me, Altair! I will rip your head off so help me-"

Despite himself, Malik ground his ass back against the assassin, his heart pounding wildly in his ears. Oh stupid novice had to go and piss him off today...damn it. "What now, Altair?" he spat, throwing his weight back again in vain, "You think you're going to fuck me? Stupid boy."

"Maybe," Altair muttered cryptically.

Laving his tongue over Malik's back -gods that scent- Altair picked up the conveniently strewn sash. With one hand, he deftly knotted it around Malik's wrist then looped it around his neck before securing it back to Malik's wrist.

Taking a step back while keeping a hand firmly on Malik's back, he admired his handiwork. The Arab was huffing, face flushed and sweaty. Quite a delectable sight.

"You look good enough to eat."

Altair gave a pleased groan as Malik ground his ass over his clothed member. Bringing his lips close to Malik's right ear, he blew lightly and growled, "Oh, Malik. I'm not just going to fuck you."

Pulling his own sash loose, he looped it around Malik's eyes, blindfolding him. A dark whisper, "I'm going to fuck you raw."

"No you fucking are NOT!" Malik growled viciously, pulling at his bonds and choking as he did so, nearly panicking as he gasped for air. He sounded surer than he felt. "Ah...you stupid bastard...let go!"

He laid his cheek against the wall, trying to steady his breathing. He could feel his heart pounding, the sweat rolling down his neck, Altair's body pressed against him, body hot against his fevered skin. Turning toward the whisper, Malik blindly sought Altair's mouth, violently biting and sucking at his lips until he tasted blood on his tongue, tugging the flesh with his teeth. "Ahh...fuck you..."

Altair hissed at the sharp pain, though it only seemed to further the erection straining in his breeches. One hand slipped back to Malik's chest and twisted a nubbed nipple roughly. Grinning at the twitch and gasp the man beneath let out and the release of his lip, Altair shifted his face away from Malik's.

"Love you too."

Altair groaned as he licked away the blood flowing from the cut on his lip. Damn it. He loved it when Malik fought back.  
>Still making sure to keep a firm hand on Malik's back, Altair began fixing his attention on Malik's right shoulder - his erect member sorely berated him for leaving that firm, warm ass. He gave a firm bite, relishing the twitch that Malik let out again. Gently laving away at the flesh wound, Altair chanced a glance up.<p>

Malik's face was pressed against the wall, dark neck exposed and the bruise fully showing. Lips were parted, taking in and releasing hot breaths.

Groaning at the sight Malik made, Altair gave a teasing lick further down Malik's shoulder. Altair's eyes rolled back at the heavy scent of Malik and his musk. He always did smell good.

Shuddering with his exponentially growing arousal, Altair pulled his body flush against Malik's and began grinding his crotch back into Malik's ass. Fuck. Yes.

Malik shivered as Altair's tongue trailed up his shoulder, unable to stifle the small cry that left him as he was pushed harder into the wall, his arm crushed between them, unable to ignore Altair's hot arousal pressing firmly against his ass.  
>He pushed back, his hips rolling slow and steady to every dry thrust, his own hardening cock trapped and throbbing against the wall.<p>

God why was it so fucking hot today... Malik moaned low in his throat, fingers twisting into Altair's robes for some kind of anchorage as he rubbed mercilessly against Altair and the wall, beads of sweat forming on his skin. His ears attuned to every delicious moan from the assassin, and he worked his body to make them as loud as he could, gasping and panting as the sash pulled on his neck. His mouth opened and closed and his teeth clenched, longing for lips and skin, and his voice was low and hoarse when he spoke. "Uhn...enjoy this Altair...hah...it is as close to my ass you are going to get."

Altair groaned and keened at how Malik ground back against him. "Hnf... Malik..."

And then another growl. "I'll take what I want."

Now rutting profusely against Malik, Altair mouthed the left of Malik's neck. Fuck. His smell... it was all around. Spinning Malik around, Altair closed his mouth over his again. Oh...his taste. Such a sweet taste.

Pressing his erection to Malik's hip, Altair paused. And smiled. A breath upon slightly parted lips. "So you like it when I'm all rough on you, little slut?"

"Mmmh..." Malik purred into the kiss, his arm squirming uselessly behind him, the sash keeping his breathing tight. His tongue snaked its way through the assassin's lips to slide against his own until Altair pulled back, making Malik grunt in frustration. He wanted to play like that, huh? _Fine._

He chuckled lightly, pressing his open mouth harder against Altair's as he spoke, but not kissing him. He hadn't earned that just yet.

"I'm your slut, now am I?" he muttered, tongue licking firmly over his lips as he ground his hip against Altair's crotch, "Seems like you're the one who's always jumping at my every fucking move, Altair-" he bit down on Altair's lip, pulling back until it popped free of his teeth "-why don't you be a good little boy and bend over for me?

I know..." Malik shifted his thigh forward to knead teasingly against the bulge in the other man's breeches, "that's what you REALLY want, isn't it bitch?"

Altair scowled before it faded and his jaw hung slack when Malik used his knee. Panting beside Malik's ear, heart racing a mile an hour, he growled, "I'm not the one tied up and helpless."

Shit. This was why he loved Malik so much. He never backed down.

Hooking his foot behind Malik's heel, all he did was a quick kick and swift push before Malik went down. A dull thud and soft cry of pain. Altair's face was impassive as he swiftly moved to sit himself on Malik's chest. He would survive the pain from hitting his shoulder on the floor.

Nevertheless, his left hand went to massage Malik's sore shoulder gently. His right slapped Malik's cheek lightly. "Bitch?"

Malik clenched his teeth and scowled angrily, some of the menace muted by the material covering his eyes. Fuck that hurt!

Stupid bastard... though he was somewhat grateful for the hand rubbing his shoulder... even if he was still pissed at its owner.

"Did I hurt your feelings, Altair?" Oh God he could smell the musk of his arousal now, so close to his face, making his blood boil. He shifted uncomfortably, finding a better position for his arm, though not much less painful. "What's my little whore going to do about it?"

It was getting too hot here. Assured that Malik was going to stay on the ground, Altair began stripping. Sounds and clatter of equipment being strewn all around reached his ears but he could care less right now.

Seeing Malik twitch at the discomfort gave Altair a slight twinge in his heart. Placing a hand under Malik's left arm and shoulder blade, he allowed Malik's weight to rest atop it. That would ease some of the weight off Malik's tied arm.

"It isn't about what I'm going to do." A lick to a pert brown nipple. "It's whether you can stop me."

Easing off Malik's chest slightly, he opted to lie upon Malik's belly. Taking a nipple between his teeth, he gave a light nibble and a tug. Laving his tongue over it, he only stopped when it was slick and shiny with spit. Moving to give his attention to the other, his right hand began to gently stroke and tickle Malik's side.

He gave a slight smirk as Malik bowed his side towards the teasing digits. Moving his tongue lower to Malik's belly button, he moaned at the taste of sweat and Malik. He thrust his tongue in and out just as his fingers moved over to repeatedly twist Malik's nipple roughly.

"Ahhh...what makes you think...I want to?" Malik arched underneath him and moaned, the muscles in his stomach clenching as he braced his feet on the floor, thrusting upward to grind his aching erection against the assassin and groaning at the friction. Fuck he wanted nothing more than to grab Altair by his hair and force that sinful mouth onto his cock...his fingers curled underneath him, barely satisfied by gripping his own flesh.

Malik lifted his head as much as he could, pupils blown behind the sash, and bit his lip, hips working frantically for more pleasure. More touch. Fuck it wasn't enough. "What a dirty...dirty fucking tease you are...Altair..."

"Only for you," Altair chuckled darkly as Malik ground desperately against him.

A rough nip at the junction between Malik's pelvis and thigh. A guttural moan. Altair's breath hitched and heart beat faster in anticipation just as he ran a teasing finger down the length.

Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and mouthed the turgid length through damp breeches. Oh... gods. That scent. And that taste. Altair was overwhelmed by everything that was Malik.

His own erection swung proudly between his legs. God, how dearly he wanted to just rip those breeches right of Malik. But he had other plans for Malik. He had been nothing but foul-mouth and foul-tempered to him today. He deserved to be... punished.

Malik huffed, letting out a dry laugh that melted into a moan when Altair's mouth moved over his straining member at last.

He'd never tell the younger man how much he loved this, but fuck he did so much. Malik licked his lips and spread his legs, knees lifting around Altair. His mouth was so hot...even through the material...fuck he wanted it on his skin NOW...

"Do not forget that," he murmured, suddenly wrapping his legs tightly around Altair's shoulders and pressing his face into his crotch, smirking darkly at him and wishing to God he could see his face. "You are _my_little toy, Altair, now... be a good boy and suck my cock."

Altair let out a gasp and moaned as his face was suddenly pressed right into Malik's crotch. Feeling slightly generous, he obliged.

Sounds of fabric ripping filled the room for a moment. Casting Malik's torn breeches aside, Altair dove down and let the head of Malik's straining member slip past his lips.

Unf. Altair huffed breathlessly at the bitter tang that was uniquely Malik. Hollowing his cheeks and creating suction, Altair bobbed his head up and down Malik's head swiftly.

"Ohhh...yes..." Malik panted, head falling back as his hips bucked into the wonderful heat of Altair's mouth, face going slack with pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Altair again, gently this time-because he couldn't reach down to slip his fingers through his hair like he wanted to, or wrap his arm around him like he wanted to-his heels caressing the assassin's back.

It wasn't enough. Malik keened with want, lifting himself up and struggling against his bonds again, choking himself and not caring a single fucking bit, he wanted to touch him, God did he want to touch him be pressed against that hard body- "Ngh...Fuck...you have a gorgeous mouth Altair."

Altair merely hummed around Malik as said Dai thrashed wildly. Chuckling and drinking in Malik's rarely given compliment, he allowed Malik to thrust into his mouth - gagging slightly when he thrust too hard. Meanwhile, a calloused hand slid up to gently stroke the end of Malik's left arm.

At the sharp gasp that left those beautiful lips and the jerk of his body, Altair slowly pulled back till Malik's member slid out with a pop. Altair gripped the base of Malik's shaft and pumped slowly, all the while stroking the scarred tissue of Malik's arm.

Altair felt the shudder that ran through Malik's body just as he puffed a warm breath on Malik's quivering member. He gave it a final teasing lick before pulling himself up to where he was stroking Malik's arm.

A gentle kiss was placed on the end, followed by licks and gentle bites. Moving up his arm and placing a kiss to each scar, Altair whispered repeatedly, "So beautiful..." "My Malik, all mine."

"Ah! Fuck...stop Altair...aah!" Malik's heart began to race the second Altair's hand touched his arm, his moans becoming louder and more frantic. Tie him up. Blindfold him. He didn't care, he could still fight, but that hand on his arm and the mouth that followed made him feel more vulnerable than anything Altair could do to him, and oh he loved it. He moaned and whimpered and cried out as the assassin abused his sensitive flesh, pride all but forgotten, and each touch so painfully arousing he could hardly stand it.

Malik let out a guttural moan, eyes squeezing shut behind the blindfold, shuddering heavily, his ignored cock twitching and leaking precum over his stomach, barely able to breathe the scarf was pulled so tight around his neck. "St-stupid novice...ahh...you are going to make me come t-to soon," he panted, looking blindly towards Altair, "and I know you want me inside you...when I do..."

Golden eyes flashed momentarily as Malik spoke, tender moment forgotten. Grabbing the tattered remains of Malik's breeches, Altair growled, "You're not coming till I let you."

With words said, he looped the cloth tightly around the base of Malik's member -fuck. That stuttered groan- and knotted it securely. Testing the knots, Altair smirked in satisfaction. Now... for the punishment.

Fingers pressed firmly into sensitive points of Malik's jaw, forcing his mouth open. Rubbing the head of his prick on the prone man's lips and smearing precum over it, Altair forced down the shudder that ran down his spine -oh... yes...- and thrust into the wet heat.

Altair saw white momentarily before he let out a breathless command, "Suck."

"Aah! You fucking-gah!" Malik's cock throbbed painfully between his thighs, but he was left no time to worry about it when he felt the dripping head of Altair's pressed against his lips and he parted them just enough to pant hotly against the flesh. Damn him...if he thought Malik was going to make this easy he had another fucking thing coming, no matter how much the Dai loved the taste of him. Malik's tongue flickered out across the swollen head, laving over his own lips as it retreated with the taste of Altair's arousal deliciously bitter on his tongue.

Malik pressed a wet kiss to it, sucking briefly on the pulsing flesh before pulling back a bit to mouth against him, his own hips squirming uncomfortably behind the assassin. "Make me."

Altair's jaw went slack for a moment just as he felt that . Right there-lick over him. Panting and pausing to gather his senses, Altair stroke Malik's cheek gently.

Choosing not to reply to Malik's goading, Altair merely thrust his hips forward, striking the back of his throat. Groaning at the sensation of hot moisture throat was squeezing him- Altair ignored the sounds of gagging and choking. They'd gone rougher and Malik had come out of it perfectly fine.

"Hnng!" Stupid, stupid fucker! Malik tried desperately to relax his throat, but between Altair's cock and the cloth still tight around his neck, he couldn't do it easily. He swallowed hard, forcing his jaw to open wider as he backed off just enough to take a breath through his nose before swallowing him down again. The smell of sweat and musk was making his head spin, and he grunted around Altair's flesh.

He knew Altair couldn't see his eyes, but he glared up at him anyway, lips curling back to let his teeth graze oh so carefully-enough to hurt him a little...to get the message across-over Altair as he pulled back again, tongue pressing into the slit and swirling around the head, the taste making him groan. All the while Malik's teeth gently encircled him. Pressing.

Altair hissed a little at the sting of teeth. Giving a condescending slap on Malik's face, he growled, "No teeth."

Just to make sure, his hand returned to Malik's jaw, fingers pressing and holding it open. Thrusting into that heat had him forgetting about the previous sting in mere seconds. "I'm going to fuck your head into the ground."

One sharp thrust.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, whore?"

Another sharp thrust.

Chancing a look down, Altair nearly came at the sight. Blindfolded and gagged by his cock, Malik's lips were bruised and red. Where it had escaped over the side of his mouth, a thin trickle of saliva was trailing down his chin, getting lost in the stubble.

"You've been doing all this all along just to get me riled up, haven't you? You just want me to fuck your talented little mouth and cum down your throat."

As Altair thrust deeper down Malik's throat, he felt something animalistic-something dominating-rise up within him. "You little slut. I'll bet you've sucked many cocks just to get this good."

Somehow, that statement didn't sit well with him and served to send a flare of jealousy through his mind. Even if it wasn't true.

"But they'll never be as good as me." Yet another thrust. "Come on. Show me what you've got."

Malik timed his breaths carefully, drawing in as much air as he could when Altair pulled back enough to let him, his throat sore from the constant assault. Oh fuck he was so hard... he wanted to grab Altair and fuck him into the floor, make HIM squirm and whine until he came and he wanted to watch it...all of it...

"Mmh..." he hummed around the flesh in his mouth, sucking hard and swallowing heavily, his tongue wriggling against the underside of the shaft. Altair wanted to see what he had? Malik would make him writhe.

He lifted his head slightly, arching up beneath the assassin to reposition his arm to keep from choking himself too much, and sucked again, pulling back at the same time until only the sensitive head of Altair's cock was trapped between his lips. Malik twisted and turned, tongue working restlessly over the swollen head before swallowing him down again and holding himself there as long as he could.

Altair's eyes widened as Malik teased his length. Shit. Fuck. Malik had never done that before. Gasping, Altair ceased all movement and placed both hands beside Malik's head. It was taking all he had not to just buckle and collapse from the pleasure.

Altair worked his jaw before he managed to stutter out, "Y-yeah. Just like that."

Shit. If Malik kept that up... Altair panted as he felt heat gather and coil within his belly. "S-stop," Altair gasped out.

Regretfully pulling out his turgid length from Malik's mouth, Altair sat back onto Malik's chest. Both were sweating and heaving and Altair slipped slightly as he sought to maintain his balance on Malik. Giving a glance at Malik's face, he scowled at the smirk that was present.

Vindictively, a sword-calloused hand gripped Malik's length and began firm strokes. A hoarse yell from the man beneath him. Squelching could be heard as the hand moved swiftly up and down Malik's slick shaft. Altair licked his lips at the sight of all the precum streaming down and pooling onto Malik's belly.

Shifting and moving around the thrashing body, Altair eyed the clenching hole before him blearily. "Hnf... I'm feeling k-kind today." A teasing lick and prod at Malik's pucker. A hitch of breath from Malik. "Or maybe I should just enter you dry."

Altair swiftly brought his head forward and assaulted Malik's pucker. He alternated between quick, firm licks and slow, teasing ones. Occasionally he'd allow his tongue to dip in and prod... but never breach the entrance. As Malik's breath turned pitchy, he started nibbling around the pucker.

"Ah...fuck..." Malik was tired of his teasing. Clenching his thighs around Altair's head, Malik took a deep breath and twisted his torso, pulling against the sash tied around his wrist and wriggling his hand until-dear God YES!-it slipped free. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and tugged off the blindfold, grabbing Altair by his hair and hauling him up.

Oh yes...his dark eyes raked over the Assassin's face and body and fuck if it wasn't a gorgeous sight. Malik licked his lips, tugging Altair's face toward his until he covered the other man's mouth in bruising kisses, his tongue thrusting into the cavern of his mouth to taste every bit of him. He groaned into the kiss, biting Altair's lip and sucking, hand clenched firmly in his hair to keep him from going anywhere until he pulled back, panting, his eyes meeting Altair's and full of lust. "That's quite enough of your playing around," he breathed, tongue flicking over the scar on Altair's lips, "now it's my turn."

Malik shoved him to the floor, face down, sitting on his shoulders and looking down at his firm buttocks, hand smoothing down his lower back and over the swell of his ass... just enjoying the feel of his flesh beneath his deprived fingers. "You have not been a very good novice," he growled, leaning down to press a kiss to one cheek, and then the other, kneading heavily as he licked a trail over the skin. "I am disappointed." Malik struck him. The satisfying smack of flesh against flesh made him groan, and he did it again, kneading and spreading and hitting until Altair's skin was bright red under his hand. "Ask me to stop, Altair, and I will."

Golden eyes widened in surprise as Malik pulled him in surprise. Wincing and hissing at the pain of tugging in his hair, Altair was helpless against the sudden assault of bruising kissing. His cock gave a twitch and a dribble of precum as Malik gave the scar on his lip a lick.

At Malik's breath on his lips, his body went limp. Malik's scent. His taste. All that rough tugging, biting and licking. It was a sensory overload to his already lust-addled mind. He offered little resistance as Malik threw him onto the ground, breath picking up in excitement.

A pleased hiss of breath as Malik shamelessly groped his ass. A moan of pleasure as Malik's palm met his flesh in a quick stroke.

Shit. If Malik knew he was this turned on, he'd never stop needling him for it.

In half-hearted tones of scorn, Altair retorted, "You're only able to do this because I let you. You just like kissing my ass, don't you? You like being my bitch."

"Who is under whom here, Altair?" Malik snapped, raking his nails over Altair's skin and leaving long red lines along his bare backside before reaching down to untie the cloth around himself...fuck oh that felt so much better... "Mmh... look at all you have to go through just to get me to fuck you..." He pressed his middle finger into the cleft of Altair's ass, probing teasingly at his dry hole as he ground shamelessly against the assassin's back.

"I know...ah...you like pain..." shit he had to stop or he was going to come too soon, "but honestly Altair...you could just..." Malik pressed his finger into him, touching off his prostate a moment before pulling out and leaning back, turning over precariously and laying out over his novice, humming at the feel of his body underneath him. "You could just ask," he murmured in the other man's ear, lowering his voice and dropping his head to suck on the other man's neck. Oh Altair liked pain alright, Malik knew well, but he also liked something else...and Malik was not above exploiting that to get what he wanted. "Tell me Altair...ask me to fuck you...mmh...tell me how much you want it...maybe I'll even let you come..."

He grunted and groaned in Altair's ear, lips against his neck, his hips high in the air, the anticipation driving him crazy as he all but lay on the other man, reaching back to press into him again. He wasn't going to last long at this rate, but he'd be damned if he came before Altair did. "You want to come, don't you? You want me inside you...let me hear it Altair..."

Altair groaned as Malik pressed just off his prostate. Just a bit more. He released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as Malik shifted to lay over him.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Altair felt his pulse race a mile within the second. He desperately wanted to enjoy the heat radiating off the body above him but his over-sensitized skin was sending thrills down his spine.

Pupils were blown wide as Malik pressed into him once more, though never quite-fuckfuckfuckfuck-breaching, incomprehensible words whispered into his ears. Each dirty word spoken sent a jolt right through his body down to his core.

"You want to come, don't you?" Oh shit. A shiver from a sweat slicked body. "You want me inside you... let me hear it, Altair..."

Altair gasped at those words and grit his teeth. Damn his pride. "Fuck you Malik."

"Mmmmh..." Malik moaned whorishly for no real reason other than not taking no for an answer, licking Altair's ear and panting as he finally pushed through the muscle, thrusting slowly in and out, swirling his finger in circles... "Are you sure? You seem to want it sooo.../bad/..." He pushed his finger in all the way to illustrate his point, Altair's dry hole squeezing him tightly, and then pulled back again, adding another as he thrust into him and assaulted his prostate.

"You just love me in you, don't you Altair? My fingers...my cock, it does not matter, does it?" Malik was trying hard to think of things to calm himself down, but fuck Altair was so tight... "I know you want me just ask, Altair... your body is fucking begging already..."

Malik pulled his fingers free momentarily, just long enough to grab Altair's hair and tug his head to face him better, his lust-filled eyes meeting the assassin's as he lowered his lips to move against the other's mouth as his fingers returned to his hole, but not kissing him. Panting. Moaning. Grunting. But not kissing, not allowing it until Altair asked...until he BEGGED. "Moan for me, Habibi, ask for my cock..."

Altair let out a wheeze, breath raspy, as Malik idly played with his hole. Flushed cheek was pressed into the warm concrete ground as Altair moaned in unison with Malik.

Fuck. Just right there.

And again.

And again.

If Malik kept that up... Altair set his jaw resolutely. No he wouldn'-SHIT. Altair closed his eyes and thrust his hips backwards sporadically just as Malik brushed over his prostate once more.

"I know you want me. Just ask Altair... your body is fucking begging already..."

"N-hnh-Nno. Fuck you."

Altair hissed as Malik suddenly pulled his fingers out and grabbed at his hair. Damn it. He was so close! Eyes unfocused, he suddenly found himself looking into sable eyes. Hot breaths gusted over his lips as he heard sounds of Malik's arousal.

"Moan for me, Habibi, ask for my cock..."

Habibi...

There was a moment of silence.

And Altair snapped.

Mashing his lips roughly against Malik' tasted so good, Altair barely registered the ache of his neck by the odd angle it was twisted in. But he'd be damned if he cared. Breaths coming short, voice pitchy, Altair barely breathed out," Malik... Malik... m-more..."

That was the reaction Malik wanted, oh fuck yes it was. It never ceased to amaze him how his novice could be so affected by even just a word...though Malik himself didn't use it lightly. "You have to tell me if you want it, Altair...tell me /exactly/.../what/.../you/.../want/..."

With each word he kissed him harder, his tongue less dominating and more wanting, his cock slipping into the crook of Altair's ass and dripping on his olive skin as he moved just enough for Altair to feel every inch. Malik moaned into Altair's mouth and then lifted himself up, releasing his lips reluctantly, only to trail soft wet kisses down his shoulder and back as he took his weight off the other man's body. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it like this even more than their rough times together.

"Roll over Altair," he said. His voice still low and thick, "look me in the eyes and ask me...mmh and I'll let you come...but you have to promise me, Lover...not to come until I say you can..."

Altair moaned into Malik's mouth as each word he spoke was punctuated with a kiss, each deeper than the last. It felt like Malik was consuming him just as he was burning up.

"Malik. You. I need more." Altair babbled as he felt Malik's length slip over his ass. He was so close... His hand groped blindly for Malik's member, "In me."

Malik, however, had other plans. Altair groaned in frustration as Malik's weight left him. He was about to just turn around and spear himself onto Malik when he felt gentle kisses trailing down his back. The gentle gesture derailed him and he inadvertently relaxed.

He felt himself being turned over and found himself staring up fully at a flushed, tanned and very handsome face. Altair's eyes were hazed and unfocused, "Malik... I need..."

Ohh fuck Malik could come just looking at that handsome face drowning in his own want...God... He lowered himself onto his elbow, nudging Altair's hole, precum smearing on his skin as he pressed through the barely prepared entrance, groaning loudly against Altair's lips. Oh dear fuck he was so tight and so damn hot Malik had to focus everything on keeping it together...just a little longer...just until Altair lost himself...

"Ahh fuck...mmh..." He looked down at his novice and let out a shaky breath, pushing all the way into him with small, rough thrusts until he was completely buried in Altair the way he loved to be. "Altair..." he pulled out a little "you wanted /this/, didn't you?" and thrust sharply back in."You can't come, Altair...ahhh...not until I say..." Again-so fucking hot dear God-and again-he had to taste him, taste his lips and tongue and devour him-and again. Malik latched onto Altair's mouth, his hips snapping forward relentlessly as he pressed himself as close as possible, shaking and sweating from the combined effort of holding himself up and holding his orgasm back, shit he wasn't ready he wanted more.

"If you come...nngh...before I tell you to...I'll punish you, Altair...don't you fucking come..."

Altair's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Malik sunk all the way in. YES. Just like that. Altair felt himself on the verge of cumming, just a hair's trigger away. Both of them lay there, just like that, panting heavily with arousal.

Then Malik pulled out a little, "Altair... you wanted this didn't you?"

Altair's brow furrowed in mild irritation, "Malik... you talk too much-ahfuck. Again!"

The sharp thrust drove out any negative thoughts and feelings he might have been harbouring.

"Right there Malik. Again. Please Malik. Fuck me." Altair screamed out senselessly, hands wildly scrabbling at Malik's sweaty back. "Harder Malik. Please. Breed me like the bitch I am. I'm yours."

Altair's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Malik sunk all the way in. YES. Just like that. Altair felt himself on the verge of cumming, just a hair's trigger away. Both of them lay there, just like that, panting heavily with arousal.

Then Malik pulled out a little, "Altair... you wanted this didn't you?"

Altair's brow furrowed in mild irritation, "Malik... you talk too much-ahfuck. Again!"

The sharp thrust drove out any negative thoughts and feelings he might have been harbouring.

"Right there Malik. Again. Please Malik. Fuck me." Altair screamed out senselessly, hands wildly scrabbling at Malik's sweaty back. "Harder Malik. Please. Breed me like the bitch I am. I'm yours."

Altair cursed incoherently, "Damn it Malik. I'm not made of fucking glass. Fuck me into the ground. I want you to slam into me so hard that I'll remember it for weeks. Fuck. Let me come please."

Malik bit down hard on Altair's shoulder, moaning as the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and Altair's begging filled his ears and his only reply was to move faster, driving into him with abandon, hips slamming forward with enough force to make him slide over the smooth floor. He lifted his head, biting Altair's lip and growling into his mouth as he fucked him, their flesh connecting violently with bruising force. "Such a fucking slut for me, Altair...shit...my Altair..."

Oh God fuck he wasn't going to last any longer...not like this. Malik moved faster, wilder, more erratic; unable to hold back. He crushed his lips against Altair's swallowing his pleas and fucking him with his tongue, even as his hips thrust deeper into him, driving straight into his prostate. Altair wanted to come? He'd been a good boy...begged like a good whore...Malik would make him fucking come.

"Come for me, Habibi...aah fuck come...let me hear you scream."

Everything within Altair's vision went black at Malik's command, with the man before him glowing a warm and reassuring blue. All he could do was thrust his hips down to meet Malik's one last time as he came -just as he felt a rush of heat shoot up him- and cry out Malik's name repeatedly.

Altair's consciousness swam within a sea of contentment as his vision returned to normal. He relished the burn in his ass. Raising his left arm, he stroked Malik's limb gently.

Malik couldn't even muster a sound. His back bowed and he buried his face in Altair's shoulder, exhaling heavily, every breath of air leaving him at the force of his orgasm until he spilled himself entirely into Altair, hips jerking with each wave of pleasure that crashed over him.

Finally he let out a small grunt and gasped, breathing heavily against Altair's sweaty skin and shaking slightly until he had gathered enough of his senses to lift himself up and look down at the man beneath him...golden eyes shining...sweat gleaming on his spent body...beautiful. He shivered at the touch to his stunted arm and pulled back further, slipping out of his stretched hole as he moved down Altair's body, lowering his mouth to his softening cock and kissing it gently. Malik looked up at Altair and then back down his body, his eyes hooded and dark, and then he lowered himself again, suckling at the sensitive head for a moment before running his tongue over the trails of semen on his stomach, licking him clean and swallowing every bit.

When he was done, Malik sat back on his heels between Altair's spread legs, resting his cheek on one raised knee and wrapping his arm around his leg, stroking absently as his eyes slipped closed.

Moments passed in comfortable silence. For a moment, it would have seemed that both had dozed off, if not for Altair's tuneless humming or Malik idly tracing patterns in Altair's thigh.

Then a quiet voice, "Malik..."

Malik opened his eyes and looked down at him, stilling his fingers against Altair's skin with a sigh. He crawled forward again, laying out over the other man, supported on his elbow and straddling his waist, pressing one kiss to the angry mark on his shoulder and another to his swollen lips. "Hmm?"

Altair closed his eyes and shivered in pleasure as Malik pressed his lips onto the darkening bruise on his shoulder. He opened his mouth compliantly, allowing Malik to press his lips against his before he gave a quick lick.

Hands rested upon the Dai's hips before Altair peeked one eye open, "Call me... that again..."

Malik's brow furrowed, puzzled for a moment. Call him-oh. Well. He smirked down at Altair, nuzzling his cheek. "Call you what?"

Altair scowled as Malik smirked at him overhead. At any other time, he would have looked threatening. However, right now with him sweaty, sated and naked, all he managed to look like was a petulant child.

A blush crept across his cheeks as he looked away from Malik and mumbled, "Call me Habibi..."

Malik's smirk turned into a full smile and he kissed the shell of Altair's ear, pulling back and staring down at him again. Such a stupid, exhausting novice...but...HIS stupid, exhausting novice. "You have to look at me, Altair."

Altair's grip on Malik's hips tightened momentarily as his ear was kissed. He glared at the wall before he finally complied with Malik's request. Eyes stared defiantly into the other before they flicked away. Altair's thumbs, however, started moving on their own accord, gently rubbing circles into the divots of Malik's hips.

Malik rolled his eyes and leaned down, capturing Altair's lips in a slow, deep kiss to catch his attention again, his arm adjusting so he could slip his fingers through the other man's short brown hair, groaning lightly at the kneading of his hips. He released him for a breath, lips hovering just long enough to utter words before diving back in again. "Safety and peace, Habibi."

Altair growled deep in his throat as Malik slipped his tongue into his mouth. Reciprocating with a lick of his own tongue. He flushed in pleasure at Malik's words. Hands slipped up to Malik's back and he pulled Malik forward. "Say it again."

Malik chuckled breathlessly, nudging Altair's forehead with his own. "Habibi, Habibi..." he murmured, settling into the other man's warm embrace and taking a shuddering breath. "My Habibi, Altair. How many times must I say it?"

Altair burrowed his face into Malik's shoulder and smiled. "As many times as I desire it."

Pushing Malik onto his back, Altair now lay over him. Gripping Malik's wrist with uncharacteristic gentleness, he placed a kiss on each knuckle. "Mine."

Slowly, he moved up so that he was looking at Malik. Wiping at Malik's sweaty brow, he planted a kiss on his forehead. "Mine."

Letting his fingers trace a trail down Malik's eyes and lips, he let his fingers linger there momentarily. Fingers lightly brushed over a bobbing Adam's apple before the finally rested over Malik's left pectoral. Golden eyes brightened as Altair leaned down and placed a kiss right where his hand lay. "Mine."

Malik's smile faded as he lay back, swallowing against the strange knot in his throat. It was so unlike Altair, but God would he enjoy it while it lasted him

He tugged Altair back up to him, pulling him down to kiss his forehead and moving slowly over his handsome face, tasting him piece by piece... Malik brushed back Altair's hair and kissed his cheek, taking a deep breath through his nose and letting it out in a whisper. "Mine."

And then he released Altair's hair, thumb tracing his lips before his fingers met Altair's over his own heart, lacing smoothly between the other's without shame or resistance as he took another breath against Altair's cheek. "Yours.


End file.
